50th Network Operations Group
The 50th Network Operations Group (50 NOG) is a unit of the 50th Space Wing at Schriever Air Force Base, Colorado. 50th NOG is the single focal point for operating and maintaining the $8.2 billion Air Force Satellite Control Network and all 50 SW communications and computer systems (C-CS). Specific mission responsibilities are accomplished through the group's four squadrons, six detachments, and the Program Management Office. The 50 NOG originated as a communications squadron in the Vietnam War in 1965. Subordinate units * Program Management Office * 21st Space Operations Squadron at Vandenberg Air Force Base * 22d Space Operations Squadron * 23d Space Operations Squadron at New Boston Air Force Station * 50th Space Communications Squadron Lineage * Designated 1879th Communications Squadron and organized, 1 November 65 * Redesignated 1879th Information Systems Squadron, 1 July 85; 1879th Communications Squadron, 1 November 86; 1879th Communications Group, 1 October 89 * Inactivated 30 January 92 (along with the 2d Space Wing; mission taken by 50th Satellite Communications Squadron assigned to reactivated 50 OG) * Redesignated 50th Communications Group, 26 November 97 * Activated 1 December 97 * Inactivated 1 October 2 (squadrons transferred to reactivated 50th Maintenance Group 50th Logistics Group) * Activated 1 June 3 (squadrons transferred back from inactivated 50th Maintenance Group) * Redesignated 50th Network Operations Group, 10 March 4 Assignments * 1964th Communications Group, 1 November 65 * Northern Communications Area, 1 September 71 * Airlift Communications Division, 1 June 81 * Tactical Communications (later, Tactical Information Systems) Division, 1 October 82 * Space Communications (later, Space Information Systems, Space Communications) Division, 1 October 84 * 2d Space Wing, 1 October 90 – 30 January 92 * 50th Space Wing, 1 December 97 – 1 October 02; 1 June 3 – present Stations * Nha Trang Airport (later Nha Trang Air Base), South Vietnam, 1 November 65 – 1 September 71 * Richards-Gebaur Air Force Base, Missouri, 1 September 71 * Falcon Air Force Station (later AFB), Colorado, 1 October 84 – 30 January 92 * Falcon (later Schriever) AFB, Colorado, 1 December 97 – 1 October 02; 1 June 3 – present Honors Campaign Streamers Vietnam: * Vietnam Defensive 1965–1966 * Vietnam Air 1966 * Vietnam Air Offensive 1966–1967 * Vietnam Air Offensive, Phase II 1967–1968 * Vietnam Air/Ground 1968 * Vietnam Air Offensive, Phase III 1968 * Vietnam Air Offensive, Phase IV 1968–1969 * Tet 69/Counteroffensive 1969 * Vietnam Summer/Fall 1969 * Vietnam Winter/Spring 1969–1970 * Sanctuary Counteroffensive 1970 * Southwest Monsoon 1970 * Commando Hunt V 1970–1971 * Commando Hunt VI 1971 Decorations * Vietnam Presidential Unit Citation: 21 June 1968 – 30 June 1969 * Republic of Vietnam Gallantry Cross with Palm: 1 April 66 – 1 September 71; 1 January – 30 August 68 * Air Force Outstanding Unit Awards with Combat “V” Device: 1 July 65 – 30 June 66; 1 July 66 – 30 June 67; 1 July 67 – 30 June 68; 1 July 68 – 30 June 69; 1 July 69 – 30 June 70; 1 July 70 – 30 June 71; 1 July 71 – 1 August 71 * Air Force Outstanding Unit Awards: 1 September 71 – 15 April 72; 1 January 76 – 31 December 76; 1 September 90 – 31 August 91; 1 October 98 – 30 September 00; 1 October 00 – 1 October 01; 1 October 1 – 1 October 02; 2 October 2 – 1 October 3 Other awards * Major General Harold M. McClelland Award ** 2007 (50th Space Wing level)Awards ceremony honors communications, information professionals, 22 January 2008, 50th Space Wing Public Affairs ** 2008 (AFSPC level)2008 ANNUAL AIR FORCE SPACE COMMAND-LEVEL COMMUNICATIONS AND INFORMATION PROFESSIONAL AWARD WINNERS, 19 March 2009 ** 2009 (14th Air Force level) Commanders * Lt Col Robert W. Alexander, 1 October 1985 – 18 July 1988 * Col William A. Sample, 19 July 1988 – 1 August 1990 * Lt Col Roman Synychak, 2 August 1990 – 30 January 1992 * Col Gregory S. Hollister, 1 December 1997 – 24 March 1998 * Col Paul F. Capasso, 25 March 1998 – 13 April 2000 * Col David B. Warner, 14 April 2000 – 27 June 2002 * Col Earl D. Matthews, 28 June 2002 – 13 June 2004 * Col David C. Uhrich, 14 June 2004 – 10 July 2006 * Col Robert Skinner, 10 July 2006 – 13 July 2008Change of Command photo, 10 July 2006 * Col Mitchel Butikofer, 14 July 2008 – 14 May 201050th NOG gets new commander, 17 July 2008, 50th Space Wing Public Affairs * Col Michael Finn II, 14 May 2010 – 4 April 2012New commander takes reins of 50th NOG, 19 May 2010, 50th Space Wing Public Affairs * Col Jonathan Sutherland, 4 April 2012 – presentStaff Sgt. Robert Cloys, New commander leads cyber warriors 4 April 2012 Sources * Lineage & Honors of the 50th Network Operations Group (AFSPC) References External links * 50th Network Operations Group Fact Sheet Network Operations 050 Category:Communications groups of the United States Air Force